deceptionscapefandomcom-20200216-history
Starter Guide
Welcome to DeceptionScape! Now that you've landed yourself on the server you're probably wondering, "Where the %#*$ do I start?" If you're wondering that then this guide is for you. So here you are at the beginning of your journey. You've dawned your starter gear and you're looking good. Now it's time to answer that "Where the %#*$ do I start?" question and answer a few others along the way. This guide is to help you progress to get better gear. At any point of your time on DeceptionScape you can type the command ::drops to see what every NPC drops and the chance each item has of dropping. 1) The first thing you want to do is equip your starter armor and weapon . Next to the minimap is the letter 'T', I've indicated it in this picture. This 'T' is your teleports button. It's where most of your teleports are located. 2) This is the teleports screen. There are many teleports located in here such as skilling teleports, bossing teleports, wilderness teleports, and many more. Right now we're focusing on the top tab called Custom Zones. In here you will find all of the training teleports you will need. To start upgrading your gear from the starter armor, the best place to go is Devil Torva as indicated in this picture. 3) Now that you're here start killing the NPC 'Devil Torva' in this area. What you're looking to get from here is the devil torva armor and whip that they drop. Devil Torva also drop 50,000,000 coins which could add up quickly if lucky. 4) In Custom Zones in your teleports, the Torvas are in order depending on how good each set is, devil torva being the worst and so on. You can continue down the list one by one if you wish, but I would recommend skipping a couple everytime you get a new set of gear. After Devil Torva, I recommend heading to Pretty Torva to get pretty torva armor and whip. 5) After you get pretty torva armor the next place you should consider heading is Pikachu. Pikachu drops pika torva armor which is a large upgrade and the weapon 'Blade of Armadyl'. Blade of Armadyl is a substantial upgrade on both damage and speed. It may be a slow grind, but it is well worth it. Other notable places to get weapons similar to the Blade of Armadyl are both Spongebob and Luigi. Spongebob drops 'Blade of Dragons' and Luigi drops Blade of Death. Note: If you decide to go to Luigi, once you teleport there they are located upstairs. 6) Before you do any major bossing you will need to have at least, if not very close to, full death torva armor. It is dropped from Death Torva and can be located in the custom zones in your teleports screen. That's it for the starter guide. Combining death torva armor with one of the blades stated in step 5, you're well on your way to begin bossing and start getting high-end gear that everyone strives for. Good luck on drops and have fun! BOSSING GUIDE COMING SOON!